La fuerza del Corazón
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Draco ya no puede se lo tiene que decir o se muere, la necesita y el a ella. Song Fic D/G. Es mi primer Song Fic así es que no sean muy duros.


Son las 12:57 de la mañana del Domingo 27 de abril y aunque no eh terminado mi tarea me empezó a nacer este song-fic. Ojala y les guste.  
  
Besos.  
  
Katty.  
  
La fuerza del corazón  
  
Un joven rubio estaba pensando en todo menos en lo que debía, pero es que como no resistirse a no pensar en ella, esa pequeña pelirroja que lo cautivo desde hace un año; todo comenzó con el baile de navidad. Le dio tanta rabia de verla con un Gryffindor que hasta el se sorprendió de lo que estaba pensando. Después de ese día ya nunca más la pudo olvidar. Lo único que el no sabia es que ella también pensaba en el (quien no, si esta tan guapo ^^)  
  
Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar, ando despistado, todo lo hago mal. Soy un desastre y no sé que esta pasando. Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo, me llegas a desesperar. Es tan grande lo que siento por ti que tenerte no bastará. Qué es esto que me invita a vivir, qué me da la ilusión. Qué será esa fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos, será la fuerza del corazón.  
  
Maldición no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!!! Ya van ocho veces que escribo su nombre en mi examen.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, algún problema? - Ninguno, Profesora McGonagall. decía el joven Draco Malfoy a la vez que tapaba su examen. - Muy bien. Clase, les quedan 15 minutos para que terminen.  
  
Con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, trato de empezar su examen. Por favor que no repruebe, decía mentalmente mínimo diez veces por minuto.  
  
Hace que te abrace y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar. Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar tus labios llenos de besos nuevos. No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad. Alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad. De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas, en mi espalda un reloj donde tus dedos son las agujas y dan cuerda a este motor que es la fuerza del corazón.  
  
Tengo que verla, necesito verla, ya no puedo más con esto, tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle que la amo!!! Ya no me lo puedo callar, o la veo o me muero. Hay esta. pero esta con Weasley, Potter y Granger. Qué hago? (que te olvides de ella y corras a mis brazos mi amor ^^U, pus, olviden que dije eso) Ya se!  
  
- Parkinson, ven, necesito que me hagas un favor. - Qué pasa Draco? Ahora si vas a aceptar a andar conmigo?  
  
- Olvidare que dijiste eso ^^! Ve con Weasley, Potter y la asquerosa sangre sucia y diles que les habla Snape, yo iría, pero tu sabes, no me gusta ensuciar mi ropa.  
  
- Y yo qué gano a cambio?  
  
- Mmm, ya se!, dejara que duermas con tu osito de peluche hoy!  
  
- Me lo vas a regresar!!! VIVA!!! (que tierna escena no? Una adolescente de 15 años durmiendo con su osito de peluche)  
  
- Eh, Potter, Snape los esta buscando a ti a Weasley y a Granger.  
  
- Y ahora que hicimos?- pregunta Ron con temor.  
  
- Yo que se, a mi solo me pidieron que les diera el recado. Y como ya lo hice me largo.  
  
- Pues ya que, vamos chicos.  
  
- Yo también los acompaño. dijo Ginny apurando la marcha.  
  
No tu no vayas, quédate, maldita sea!!!- acto seguido Draco le da una patada a una armadura que cae al piso haciendo un ruido de los veinte mil diablos.  
  
- Pevees, nada más te encuentre!!!  
  
Draco apenas alcanzo a oír, y salió muy disimuladamente por una pasillo cercano. Preferible que le echaran la culpa a Pevees que a el.  
  
Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y que te llena, que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios. Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón. Es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea concusión, seguro que es la fuerza del corazón, es la fuerza que te lleva.  
  
Ya va a ser hora del descanso, ojala y la vea. Venia tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien iba a chocar con el. En eso se cae al piso.  
  
- Por que no. Ginny. acto seguido pone cara de menso.  
  
- Draco. otra que pone cara de mensa ^^U  
  
- Yo. pues. quiero hablar. contigo. Virginia. Me dijo Draco?  
  
Nadie que no fuera de su familia la había llamado así. Ginny acepto dándole un "si" con su cabeza y entraron a la aula que estaba a lado.  
  
No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más. Como poco, pierdo la vida y luego me la das. Qué es lo que va cegando al amante, que va por ahí de señor y no es más que un chiquillo travieso, provocador, será la fuerza del corazón.  
  
- Qué quieres hablar conmigo Draco?  
  
- Bueno. pues. esqueyoteamoVirgina,quiereserminovia!  
  
- Draco no te entendí nada.  
  
- Que yo te amo Virginia! Quieres ser mi novia? Acto seguido la besa apasionadamente.  
  
Ginny en ves de oponerse, abrió más su boca para que el beso fuera más apasionado.  
  
Minutos después. que para ellos fueron segundos. se separan y Draco ya más calmado le vuelve a preguntar.  
  
- Virginia quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- Draco, claro que quiero, si no ya tendrías una cachetadota en la mejilla por besarme.  
  
- Tu me respondiste.  
  
- No podía respirar.  
  
- Mira que casualidad.  
  
- Tienes hambre bonita?  
  
- La verdad si Draco.  
  
- Ven, te voy a invitar a un restaurante de cinco estrellas.  
  
Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y te llena, que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios. Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón. Es algo que te lías, una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea confusión, seguro que es la fuerza del corazón.  
  
Llegaron hasta la sala común de Slytherin y como todos estaban comiendo no había nadie que pudiera ver que Ginny entraba en su sala común.  
  
- Draco que hacemos aquí?  
  
- Oh, ya veras.  
  
Entraron a la habitación de Draco. Acto seguido dijo:  
  
" Quiero dos servicios de comida y un camarero"  
  
Y por arte de magia apareció una mesa para dos personas en medio de la habitación de Draco, seguidas por un elfo domestico.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, que va a ordenar esta ves?  
  
- Tienes un elfo domestico!!!  
  
- Si y no, luego te explico, qué quieres de comer?  
  
- Puede pedir lo que yo quiera!!!???  
  
- Si señorita Weasley. decía el elfo domestico.  
  
Pidieron de comer y la comida aprecio como por arte de magia. Draco apago las luces y conjuro dos velas que flotaban encima de la mesa.  
  
- A sido la comida más romántica que eh tenido. y luego beso a su novio Virginia.  
  
Es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y te llena, que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios. Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón. Es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea confusión, seguro que es la fuerza del corazón.  
  
Pasan los años y Draco y Virginia todavía siguen juntos, ahora ya tienen una hija llamada Lucia.  
  
Es la fuerza que te lleva, que te arrastra y te acerca a Dios. Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón.  
  
Ojala y les aya gustado. Es mi primer Song-fic. La canción por si no la conocen es: La fuerza del corazón, de Alejandro Sanz.  
  
Acepto pedradas, howler y reviews.  
  
Katty Kaio. 2:15 am  
  
Y mi tarea de historia bien gracias ^^ 


End file.
